


La princesa y el jardinero

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: La historia de como dos personas encuentran el verdadero amor.





	La princesa y el jardinero

**Author's Note:**

> NedTai Week   
> Day 2: Fairy tale / Mythology

Había una vez un reino lejano donde vivía una princesa llamada Mei. Su nombre significaba ciruela. Era muy hermosa y graciosa, pero también tenía mal carácter y era un poco vanidosa. Era la tercera de cuatro hijos y la única mujer, por lo tanto la consideraban como la más preciada joya del rey y la reina.

Todos en el reino la querían y estimaban por su bondad y por su vivacidad, pues siempre estaba tramando alguna “excentricidad”, como su hermano mayor decía. Tenía una risa contagiosa y rara vez se le veía triste. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa dulce e inocente escondía un secreto.

En ese mismo palacio, trabajaba un joven jardinero de quién ella estaba enamorada. Él era su secreto.

Se conocieron cuando Mei tenía diez años y él tres más que ella. Aquella tarde, la princesa y sus hermanos decidieron jugar a las escondidas. Ella miró a todas partes y le pareció buena idea entrar al laberinto que se encontraba detrás del castillo, era el escondite perfecto. Caminó y caminó, hasta que no supo cómo salir de allí.

Sus hermanos, al ver que ya había pasado un buen rato y no aparecía, la buscaron desesperados por los alrededores, pero no dieron con ella. Temían que la hubieran raptado o que se hubiera hecho daño y por eso no regresaba.

Cansada de caminar, Mei se quedó sentada en un rincón, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, ocultó su cara en sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar desconsolada. Entonces escuchó una voz que no le era familiar. Alzó la cara y vio a un jovencito rubio que la miraba preocupado.

“Princesa, sus hermanos están buscándola. Venga conmigo, yo le mostraré la salida” dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole su mano.

Caminaron en silencio mientras él la guiaba tranquilamente por el laberinto. Parecía conocer muy bien el lugar pues llegaron a la salida rápidamente. En cuanto salieron, Mei lo soltó y corrió a abrazar a su madre que lloraba de alegría al verla.

El rey intercambió unas frases con el chico. Mei observó al muchacho y le sonrió, él simplemente asintió. Ella no sabía por qué, pero deseaba volver a verlo y hablar con él. La había salvado después de todo, y tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Uno de esos días, Mei salió silenciosamente al jardín para ver si podía encontrarlo. Lo buscó por los alrededores, hasta que lo encontró arrancando unas hierbas.

“Oye, el otro día me salvaste y no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias” dijo ella.

“Está bien, estabas asustada”

“Sí que lo estaba” dijo ella riendo. “Por cierto, tú sí me conoces, pero yo no sé tu nombre”

“Me llamo Lars” contestó él simplemente.

“No te había visto antes, ¿hace mucho que trabajas aquí?”

Él alzó una ceja. Nunca antes le habían hecho tantas preguntas.

“No mucho. Le ayudo a mi abuelo”

“Ya veo, es el jardinero” comentó Mei.

Lars asintió. Mei empezó a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas y a contarle todo lo que se le ocurría. Él pensó que jamás había conocido a una persona tan curiosa. Le pareció muy impertinente, quería que lo dejara trabajar en paz, pero el abuelo siempre le hablaba de la importancia de los buenos modales. Entonces, no podía ser grosero. Además ella era la princesa y él un simple plebeyo así que si la hacía llorar, habría consecuencias.

Salió del apuro cuando Mei se despidió porque escuchó que su hermano mayor la llamaba. Lars creyó que eso había sido todo, pero estaba equivocado. Mei lo visitó en los días siguientes. Tenía una pregunta para todo y era muy parlanchina, aunque de alguna forma era entretenido que ella estuviera cerca. A veces le llevaba dulces y de vez en cuando charlaban de cualquier cosa.

El abuelo de Lars se había dado cuenta del reciente apego de la princesa hacia su nieto, así que le advirtió que fuera cuidadoso, porque si llegaban a enamorarse, aquel amor sería imposible. Lars creyó que era una tontería, ¿cómo podría llegar a amar a esa mocosa que no dejaba de hablar y no se portaba como una princesa?, pensó.

Pero los años pasaron y ambos cambiaron. Mei se había transformado en una hermosa y elegante señorita, y Lars se convirtió en un joven muy alto y fuerte. Seguían viéndose a escondidas, pero hora sus encuentros eran en la noche.

Su amor se dio lentamente y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera oponerse. Creció al igual que ellos y se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo. Cuando él supo que la amaba, recordó las palabras de su abuelo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, además ella le correspondía. Tenían muy presente que su unión sería difícil de aceptar y eso era lo único que los entristecía. No tocaban ese tema muy seguido, preferían abrazarse en silencio y observar las estrellas, sintiéndose pequeños ante la inmensidad.

Un día, los reyes le anunciaron su compromiso con un príncipe cuya familia era muy unida a la de ellos. Mei se opuso, no quería renunciar al amor de quien la hacía feliz. Desafortunadamente la decisión ya estaba tomada y con lágrimas en los ojos le contó todo a Lars. Él estaba dispuesto a hacerles frente a los reyes, pero ella lo detuvo contándole las graves consecuencias que ocasionaría. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla y justo en ese momento, los guardias los separaron. Al parecer, su amor no había sido tan secreto. Lars fue expulsado del palacio sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Desde entonces, Mei pasaba los días en soledad, mirando a un punto donde no había nada, ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ni cantaba, ni siquiera quería comer, sólo pensaba en él y rogaba porque no le hubieran hecho daño. El dolor que le ocasionaba la separación era insoportable, y un día, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Llamaron al médico del palacio, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella. Su prometido llamó a los mejores médicos y curanderos de todos los rincones del mundo, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Solamente una misteriosa anciana que conocía remedios con plantas, supo lo que estaba pasando.

“Lo que su niña necesita es un té hecho de una hierba especial que crece en la montaña. Es muy difícil conseguirla y también muy peligroso, pero es el único remedio. Sin embargo, les advierto que no todos pueden encontrarla”

El príncipe se puso en marcha, así como otros caballeros. Mientras tanto, Lars se había convertido en comerciante y pasaba sus días lo más ocupado que podía para mitigar el dolor en su corazón. La extrañaba demasiado, aunque quizá por una parte era lo mejor, pues él no podía ofrecerle una vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que la princesa había caído en un sueño profundo. Lo escuchó de una anciana que le compraba especias. Así que se dispuso a encontrar esa planta sin perder un segundo. El camino sería largo y peligroso y aun sabiendo que quizá no tenía oportunidad, no quiso darse por vencido. Él quería que ella despertara y volviera a sonreír.

Atravesó un peligroso río, un bosque lleno de criaturas temibles, y finalmente escaló la sinuosa montaña. Estaba herido, hambriento y agotado, pero el simple hecho de pensar en la dulce sonrisa de su amada le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, hasta que por fin encontró la planta. Se distinguía de las demás, pues se veía delicada y tenía un aroma dulce y suave. Tal como ella, pensó.

El camino de regreso, en cambio, parecía despejado. La montaña le ofreció un atajo, el bosque estaba en paz y las aguas del río ahora eran claras y tranquilas. Libre de cualquier peligro, y al cabo de un par de días pudo regresar sin problemas.

Finalmente, llegó al castillo. Pensaba que tal vez el príncipe había llegado antes que él, pero al parecer, éste se había dado por vencido desde el primer día, y algunos caballeros nunca regresaron.

Lars pidió permiso para entrar al palacio, pues había encontrado el remedio que necesitaban. Se presentó ante los reyes tratando de convencerlos de que lo dejaran darles el antídoto. Le dijeron que ya lo habían conseguido y no había surtido efecto, pero el rey estaba tan desesperado porque su hija despertara que aceptó hacer otro intento.

En ese momento, el doctor negó con la cabeza diciéndole que era tarde. Lars no quiso creerle, y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Mei. No perdió la esperanza y le dio la infusión, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Él la abrazó y lloró, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que lo perdonara por llegar tan tarde. Como gesto de despedida, besó le dio lo que pensaba, sería su último beso. Entonces, poco a poco, ella volvió a respirar y abrió los ojos.  

“Lars…” murmuró ella con cansancio.

Lars lloró de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad. Ella le acarició el rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas. Él se sentía tan agradecido porque ella estaba a salvo. Sin embargo volvieron a la realidad, cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban allí mirándolos.

Él no sabía qué hacer, no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que lo echarían pronto. Esto no sucedió. En cambio, los reyes estaban felices y dejando atrás todo esas reglas que debían seguir, decidieron nombrarlo héroe, y le dieron su consentimiento de casarse con Mei y vivir en el palacio. Así, por fin ambos jóvenes pudieron disfrutar de su amor y vivir felices.

Pero ¿por qué la planta no sirvió al primer intento? Muy fácil. Necesitaba un poco de amor para surtir efecto, un amor sincero e incondicional, ese era el ingrediente secreto.

 

 

 


End file.
